O melhor Natal
by Vic Karcaroff
Summary: Bom, eu preferia que a Lílian tivesse formado um casal com o Snape, mas com certeza teria nascido um Harry bem diferente desse que conhecemos. Em fim, espero que gostem da história.


O melhor Natal

Hogwarts estava em férias de Natal. A felicidade pairava sobre toda a Grã Bretanha. Em Godric's Hollow não era diferente. A neve fina caía lentamente e no céu se encontravam algumas estrelas distantes e brilhantes que saudavam o Natal. Luzinhas pisca-pisca estavam penduradas nas casas, lojinhas e bares. O cheiro tradicional da Ceia de Natal penetrava nas ruelas, onde os boêmios sem família faziam música em frente aos bares de jazz.

Severo estava tentando pentear os cabelos irremediavelmente bagunçados em frente ao grande espelho ornamentado do corredor do segundo andar. Vestia as roupas novas que a mãe lhe comprara na loja da Madame Malkin depois de muita, mas _muita _insistência. Usava ma camiseta de lã verde-oliva, calças jeans confortáveis e um par de tênis _All Star _pretos.

Depois de tentativas sem resultado de pentear os cabelos, desistiu e entrou em seu pequeno quarto, o melhor lugar que ele conhecia naquela casa, depois do sótão. Em cima da escrivaninha estava o presente de Lílian, que ele pegou com cuidado, aninhando-o nas mãos brancas. Lançou um último olhar para es estrelas distantes e brilhantes na janela e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e parou no último degrau. O pai estava sentado em sua poltrona lendo um livro, enquanto a mãe preparava a ceia na cozinha que se unia a sala de estar. Eles estavam ocupados demais para se preocupar com Severo, como sempre, e ele já estava acostumado. Não havia mais por que se importar, nada iria mudar, nunca. Seus pais seguiriam sendo distantes, tratando-o sempre como um simples garoto, mas não com um filho de verdade, pois nunca quiseram tê-lo. Severo atravessou a sala de estar sem fazer muito barulho. Parou em frente a porta e lançou um último olhar para a família, que não retribui, e permaneceu perdido na casa, no fundo de seus olhos pretos. Ele girou a maçaneta e saiu para a noite fria.

A calçada estava coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, onde estava refletida a luzes coloridas do Natal.

Severo atravessou a rua e avistou o pequeno cemitério aos fundos da pequena cidade. Havia algumas pessoas ali, conjurando flores e chorando a perda de seus entes amados, que não podiam estar presentes, agora em outra dimensão.

Andou mais um pouco a parou em frente a casa de Lílian. Ele olhou para o lado a viu o bar que frequentava quando não estava com Lílian nas férias, o _Coconut with Mangoes._ Ele tinha amigos ali, mais velhos que ele, é claro, e que também não tinham família. Os gêmeos Ismael e Micael, que sempre se implicavam, mas fogem juntos na hora da perseguição. O biruta Panchos, que já havia visto muito da vida e estava pronto para ver mais com um olho que lhe restava. Yews, arqueiro de primeira, viera de um longínquo reino de elfos, o mexicano Marquito e Barny, que lhe presentara com o perfume que estava usando. Severo fazia música e tomava cerveja amantegada com eles à tarde. Os homens estavam sentados na calçada em frente ao bar, trocando presentes.

- Vá com tudo, garoto!-gritou o velho Panchos, com um charuto velho preso entre os poucos dentes que lhe restavam.

Severo olhou pela janela e viu Lílian desenhando com sua pena, tão linda. Ele apanhou uma pedrinha no chão e a arremessou contra a janela de Lílian. Ela se assustou e em seguida sumiu.

Alguns instantes depois, ela apareceu na porta e saiu para a rua batendo a porta levemente atrás de si. Severo não conseguia parar de olhá-la, estava tão bonita, usando seu blusão favorito, uma saia, a botas quentes de inverno.

- O que veio fazer aqui?- perguntou Lílian preocupada, mas sem conseguir esconder os sorriso nos cantos de sua boca.

- Calma- disse Severo- só vim entregar isso a você.

Ele tirou de si o pequeno e delicado embrulho, feito com todo o seu amor, do fundo de seu coração. Os olhos de Lílian marejaram.

- Obrigada, mas sério, não precisava. Hum... Até porquê, eu não comprei nada pra você.

- E nem precisa, o fato de estarmos aqui, juntos, agora, já é o presente perfeito.

Lílian sorriu, sincera, abrindo o embrulho. Em suas mãos havia agora uma caixinha de música. Ela a abriu e uma fadinha da natureza começou a dançar ao som da música que saia dali. Severo aconchegou suas mãos nas dela, com certeza agora, eles eram mais que meras crianças de treze anos, unidas por um fio de som e uma noite infinita.

Quando a música parou, quase hipnotizada, Lílian finalmente conseguiu falar com um fio de voz:

- É linda, realmente, eu nunca ganhei algo tão bonito.

- É como você- respondeu Severo, com seus rostos incrivelmente próximos, ele não perdeu a oportunidade e a beijou.

Foi um beijo longo. Severo acariciava o rosto de Lílian enquanto ela descansava as mãos em seus ombros. Foi assim por incontável tempo, que nem a noite pôde contar. Então, seus rostos se afastaram de leve, e eles passaram a sussurras:

- Eu realmente preciso ir- disse Lílian.

- Mas quero ficar com você.

- Eu também quero. Muito. Podemos nos ver amanhã.

- É, podemos.

- Vai ser bom, eu prometo.

- Eu sei, sempre é bom quando estou com você, como agora.

Dito isso, Lílian lhe abraçou forte e voltou para dentro. Severo ficou um tempo ali, havia uma sensação boa dentro dele, algo inexplicável, de tão bom. Mas ele tinha de voltar para casa. Claro que ele não ficaria para a ceia, seria sem qualquer significado ou sentimento, só comida e olhares. Ele podia muito bem se alojar sozinho em seu quarto, para pensar em Lílian e permanecer com a sensação gostosa do beijo em seu corpo. Ele caminhou lentamente até a casa pelo chão gelado de rua, enquanto começava a nevar.

Ele abriu a porta da casa com sua chave, e subiu lento até o quarto, nenhum chamado de seus pais, ocupados demais com sua comida e seus assuntos pessoais, o seu Natal.

Já em seu quarto, no escuro, Severo estava sentado na janela, olhando as poucas estrelas que brilhavam intensamente no céu azul-marinho. Ele permaneceria ali por muito tempo. Depois daquele dia, muito iria mudar, mais tarde em suas vidas, acontecimentos viriam, bons e ruins, mas uma certeza Severo nunca deixaria de ter. Esse fora sem dúvida, o melhor Natal de sua vida ainda inocente.


End file.
